22 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 50, Fałszywa róża (Watch Over Me ep. 50, The Lying Rose); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:00 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 51, Cios (Watch Over Me ep. 51, Punch and Julia); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Wdzięczność, odc. 10 (Gratitude); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:20 Śmiechu warte - odc. 638; program rozrywkowy 10:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt str.777; serial TVP 11:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1719; teleturniej muzyczny 12:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sery korycińskie na dwa sposoby 12:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 45; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Budzimy do życia ; felieton 13:14 Od słów do głów - odc. 2; magazyn 13:40 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:30 Martha i wielbiciele (Martha, Meet Frank, Daniel and Laurence) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4102 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4317); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4103 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4318); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 19; teleturniej 17:55 Mamy MAMY - podglądamy odc. 10; felieton 18:05 Mamy MAMY - odc. 7; reality show 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Rywal Mikiego, odc. 29 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Włamanie na śniadanie (Bandits) 118'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2001 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Hooligans (Green Street Hooligans) 104'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Szaleństwo (Rampage) 87'; horror kraj prod.USA (1988) 02:25 Perfumy (Perfume) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 13/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993) 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:10 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Daremne żale" (Adam Asnyk) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 616; serial TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 173 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 174 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 346 Groźne zwierzę; serial TVP 10:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Jestem anorektykiem (I'm boy anorexic) 56' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Lady Godiva (Lady Godiva of Coventry) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1955) 13:20 Święta wojna - Prawo Huberta Dwornioka (310); serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1573 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 991 Wieści z Lwowa; telenowela TVP 15:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Polska muzyka filmowa ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:15 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Hip Hop & R'n'B ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:15 Na wyłączność - Krzysztof Penderecki; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog (11) - txt str.777; reality show 19:10 Fort Boyard - (11) - txt str.777; reality show 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/8 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - (1); program rozrywkowy 21:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Król Skorpion (The Scorpion King) - txt str.777 87'; film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy, Belgia, USA (2002) 23:25 Słowo na niedzielę 23:35 Rzym - odc. 12 ost. (Rome, s. 1 ep. 112); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Krąg 0 - Narodziny (Ringu 0 - Birthday) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Japonia (2000) 02:30 Róże Gali 2008; widowisko 03:20 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:59 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:17 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:10 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Jeden z dziesięciu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:02 RATOWNICY; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:24 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:41 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:57 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Dzień Kotana ; koncert; STEREO 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:54 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 00:22 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:47 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:53 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 12, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 7, serial animowany, Francja 2005 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 8, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 38, Polska 2008 9:45 Uczniowie zmieniają świat - komedia, USA 2005 11:55 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 122, USA 2003-2004 13:45 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:45 Trzech facetów z Teksasu - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996 17:45 Agentki - Prymus, czyli klin klinem - odc. 8, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Barek - odc. 300, Polska 2008 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia, USA 2004 0:20 Tożsamość - thriller, USA 2003 2:00 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:00 Tajemnice losu - odc. 47, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Turbo Ring - teleturniej, Polska 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1039-1042, Polska 2008 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 15:05 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny, USA 1996 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Fałszywy pieprzyk - odc. 101, Polska 2008 20:35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 22:20 Morderstwo doskonałe - thriller, USA 1998 0:30 Dziewczyna taka jak inne - dramat sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania, USA 1998 2:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:45 Telesklep - magazyn 3:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.55 Lalola (28) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 06.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 07.25 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.55 Gram.TV 08.25 Beverly Hills 90210 (25) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.25 Przygody w siodle: Pierwsze kroki - film familijny, Australia 2003 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Gram.TV 12.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 VIP- mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 Mała czarna - talk show 14.30 Siatkówka: PlusUga - mecz AZS UWM Olsztyn - KS Jastrzębski Węgiel SA 16.55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 17.55 4 Discovery: Nlemane oblicze T-Reksa - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Cienka czerwona linia - dramat wojenny, Kanada/USA 1998 23.30 Nowa generacja - program rozr. 00.45 Crash: NiebezpIecme pożądanie - thriller, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1996 02.55 Skrzydła (6) - serial komediowy, USA 03.20 Strategia kłamstw - dramat kry-minalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 05.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 05.35 TV Market 05.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:45 Telesklep - magazyn 8:20 Rodziców nie ma w domu - odc. 15, serial obyczajowy, Polska 1997 8:40 Rodziców nie ma w domu - odc. 16, serial obyczajowy, Polska 1997 8:55 Happy Hour - odc. 1/13, serial komediowy, USA 2006 9:25 Happy Hour - odc. 2/13, USA 2006 9:55 Wakacje w Rzymie - film familijny, USA 2002 11:35 Frasier - odc. 24-ost., USA 2002-2003 12:10 Frasier - odc. 1/24, USA 2003-2004 12:40 Frasier - odc. 2/24, USA 2003-2004 13:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu - odc. 1/17, serial komediowy, USA 2007 13:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu - odc. 2/17, USA 2007 14:10 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia, USA 1995 16:15 Dwóch i pół - odc. 8/19, USA 2007 16:45 Dwóch i pół - odc. 9/19, USA 2007 17:15 Dwóch i pół - odc. 10/19, USA 2007 17:45 Dwóch i pół - odc. 11/19, USA 2007 18:15 Dwóch i pół - odc. 12/19, USA 2007 18:45 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 1/6, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1975 19:30 Akademia policyjna 3: Ponowne szkolenie - komedia, USA 1986 21:15 Awantura o spadek - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1993 22:55 O dwóch takich, co poszli w miasto - komedia przygodowa, USA, Kanada, Niemcy 2004 0:45 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 1:50 Laski na czacie - teleturniej 3:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1165; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1166; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1167; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1169; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pierścień i Róża - Żegnaj słodkie życie odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 969* - Urok pani Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczysty Ingres ks. abp Mieczysława Mokrzyckiego do katedry pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP we Lwowie; STEREO 12:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 340 Miodowy miesiąc; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Aleksander Zając (Eschweiler - Aachen - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Niewidzialny z ostępów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 11/13 - Perła; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Marzenia; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tyle jest muzyki 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Górna, Lubomir Zając; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 599; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 11 - Tort z niespodzianką (Le petit Roi Macius, Un gateau special ep. 11) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 36* - Miedź brzęcząca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (1); widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 300 % normy - odc. 17; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 300 % normy - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Psy 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Wygrywam najcenniejsze 21'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Petrus; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 11 - Tort z niespodzianką (Le petit Roi Macius, Un gateau special ep. 11) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 36* - Miedź brzęcząca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 M jak miłość - odc. 599; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 969* - Urok pani Julii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Psy 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku